


Don't let me die

by LostinFic



Series: Hardy x Hannah ficlets [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Injured. "Don't let me die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me die

He met Hannah before he had learned to distance himself from victims, before he had built the carapace that allows him to look at the world from the outside.

His first car crash. Blond hair bespeckled crimson and crushed metal wailing in the night. His first death. The man had been drinking. They’d witnessed his passing with that dreadful feeling of being powerless.

“Don’t let me die,” she’d begged, holding out her hand through a pulverized window.

“I won’t,” he’d foolishly promised.

He’d let her hold on to him and she’d been saved and she’d stayed with him long after that. They’d drank tea in his office until the morning shift began, and they’d spent the day on the edge of sleep.

They were connected now.

A few times a year, his phone rings, and he just knows it’s her. Her voice is ragged, her sighs heavy and it’s like she’s begging him again. He lets her hold on to him, because when his throat tightens and his heart sinks like a stone, her voice alone guides him through the storm.

So when he’s at the end of his rope and agrees to have that heart surgery he might not survive, she’s the only person he wants by his side.

He holds out his hand though the rails of the gurney.

“Don’t let me die.”

“I won’t,” she foolishly promises.


End file.
